Clashing Dynasties
by futurewoman23
Summary: Two dynasties were destined to fight till the other gave up, and sadly it picks people to endure the roles of the agony of the fight. Will the world be safe as these dynasties clash once again? Or, shall everything perish into pure oblivion as the two dynasties fall into pain and torture of their powerless state.
1. Prologue

**Hi again! This is about to be one of my first multi chapter stories. Hope you enjoy the prologue! **

**DISCLAIMER: I asked Dan to continue iCarly, but to give me the ownership rights. He said no. **

She was a fighter, as always it seemed. You see, this was Alexandra Hurns. Alexandra was never the one to start; she was the one to always finish.

She would run from her problems, too scared to even pause and fight off the world.

She was extraordinarily beautiful, though. She had daring silver eyes, and nice cheekbones. Her eyelashes were long, thin beauties that would rest upon her eyelids. She was an average height, maybe 5'3, and 5'4. She had long flowing black hair that curled with intensity, but a softness of a horses' mane.

She was strong and athletic, and she was already a person that would talk her way out of things, but with a demeanor of toughness and pain. She was also enchanting, elegant, but she chose tough and demanding.

Many of these things were never things she'd boast, but she was an insecure person inside, demanding for the answers of why things happen.

But, one day, she changed. This is what happened to Alexandra Hurns, and the problems she had to face.

Alexandra Hurns was running through her hallway at home, gathering her things for school. It was the first day, you see. She was in her pajamas, which consisted of a big T-shirt, and baggy pants. She ran down to the bathroom, combing through her long curls and washing her face with her face cleansers.

She shortly did her whole bathroom routine, and was already in her outfit. She had on a silver cotton shirt, with a black leather jacket. Her red skinny jeans were pairing up already with her black boots. She put on a few wristbands and had put on her big hipster glasses on.

She ran down towards the kitchen table, where her older brother, 'Matt', sat eating a waffle. "Whoa, I see you came back from Teens Lookes magazine." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a box of 'Circlies' for her breakfast. "I see you came back from the idiot nation."

He laughed sarcastically, "Whatever, dude, at least I'm not going to Ridgeway, home of the losers." Alexandra glared at him with an intensity to kill, "As if Park Myers is any better? They have lost every soccer game to shame." He chuckled, "Park Myers High school doesn't even have a soccer team, you're thinking of the middle school nearby it."

She blinked a bit to refocus; _you can never win with this guy…_ Their parents soon came walking in, their dad in a suit with a briefcase, with their mother in an apron with a button up T-shirt and white Capri's.

"Hey kids, ready for High school? Or for Matt, his last year before running off with the big boys." Matt shook his head, "Mom, it seems like you say that each time I'm about to go off into another grade." Karen ruffled his hair and smiled, "Oh Matt, that's the same thing you tell me too… Harry, did you send the email to them…"

That's all the kids heard before they ran off to the bus and starting their first day…, soon Alexandra would be in a whirl of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that was a good prologue. Hopefully you enjoyed it. Ciao!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Love Is Frolicing!

Alexandra ran in with her purple backpack into the school of Ridgeway High. She took out her locker combination the principal had given her and was memorizing the digits way before she even got there.

_12-14-28…12-14-28, 12-14, * BUMP! *_ She stopped to see that she was on the floor crouching to receive all her books, to see that another pair of hands was helping her also. "I'm really sorry about that, it's my first day… and I was only trying to know my combination in time—"The pair of hands belonged to a guy, and not any guy, a good-looking brunette guy. He laughed and stood up with her books in his hands.

"It's alright, and even then, I bumped into you…- here are your books by the way." She grinned and took the books from him, "Thanks, it's nice to know a nice face around here." She stopped to check what she just said, and was already crimson in her cheeks. "I mean a nice person around here…" She looked up to him to see him smiling, "It's alright, you have a nice face too." She chuckled and looked down at the paper, "Hey, by any chance… do you know where locker 24 is?"

He smiled, "Right next to my locker. By the way, what's your name? I'm Freddie, by the way. She smirked, "Well, _Freddie, _I'm Alexandra, people call me Alex."

He chuckled, "Cool name…, what's your class?—"He was interrupted as to see that a blonde girl had interrupted their conversation. "Yo Fredbag! Go get me a snack from one of the vending machines, or just give me the money."

He rolled his eyes and tossed his head and sighed. "Sam, I was talking to a new student at Ridgeway," The blonde girl—Sam—looked towards Alexandra and scowled, _what's her problem? _And waved. "I hope you have fun in this chamber of torture for the next 10 months."

He sighed once again, and turned to Alexandra, "Since you're new, want to get a quick tour of the place after school or something?" Alexandra nodded and waved goodbye to leave a dazed Freddie, a scowling Sam in place as she went to her locker. She quickly found Locker 24, and was already putting in her books after her many attempts of trying to unlock it. She got a few things to go and closed her locker for her first class.

A few periods later after enduring Mrs. Briggs, Mr. Howard, and even a few others, she was thoroughly exhausted and aggravated. She arrived at lunch with a bag as she sat at a nearby empty table. She slid into a bench, and took out her phone. She took out all her items for lunch: A cold turkey sandwich, a few celery sticks, water and an orange. She was soon interrupted of her eating the turkey sandwich and playing Find the Burgers when a trio came to her table.

She recognized 2 of them already being the blonde girl, and Freddie. Freddie sat down next to Alexandra as he smiled at her, "Is it alright to sit here?" Alexandra smirked and nodded. One of the girls that was a brunette spoke up, "I'm Carly by the way, and I think Freddie and Sam already met you earlier… although one of our friends aren't here." Sam groaned, "Why must we let that clueless mermaid walk around with us?" Alexandra tuned out the scolding of Carly, Freddie arguing with Sam, and a buff, fit guy come to the table talking about a weird toe.

_**ALEXANDRA'S POV**_

_This has been the weirdest day ever… _I quickly ran towards my locker since school was already over. I straightened up my jacket and zipped it halfway, then grabbing my backpack to leave. Freddie was running towards me as I turned the corner towards the front door.

"Hey! You forgot about the quick tour of the school?" _Darn… that totally slipped my mind. _

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I forgot about it." He smiled at me, _those perfect white shining teeth, _and linked my arm with his as he went on and on about the school. Though I wasn't really paying attention, I did note how when he pointed at something with his arm, his biceps flexed. Or, how he smiled when he talked about specific rooms.

"Anyways, since that's done, do you want to go grab a smoothie?" I smirked and cocked my head to the side, "Is this a date or somewhat?" He blushed crimson red in his cheeks and chuckled nervously, "Only if you'd like it to." I grinned, "Then a date it shall be." His face immediately brightened at my statement, "Cool, well, do you want me to pick you up, or something?" I nodded, "Here's my phone number, see you soon!" I waved goodbye with a broad smile on my face as I ran towards the bus to leave.

_**FREDDIE'S POV**_

_Alexandra is so amazing. Her cheekbones, her silver enticing eyes...  
><em>

"Freddie! I was telling you about the skit we have to do for iCarly tonight!" Carly was blubbering about skits with Sam, and was even waving her hands in front of my face.

My face blanked, "iCarly's tonight? I can't do it tonight; I have a date with someone." Sam's face turned red with (anger?), Carly jumping up and down with joy, "Who is it?"

"Do I know her?"

"Is she one of the iCarly freaks?"

"Wait, is it Patricia?"—I rolled my eyes, "Yes, you know her. It's Alexandra Hurns, the new girl at school." Sam came up to me with her clenching fist and her death glare, "You, would let some girl come in between iCarly?! How dare you!" She stormed out and slammed the iCarly studio door. I looked towards Carly for help, but she had the same look like mines, confusion. I shrugged it off and closed up my things to leave, "Well, I got to go get ready for my date, wish me luck."

I quickly dashed away from all of them, and ended up in my apartment with a black button-up, some dark blue jeans, converses and my hair all done nice. I grabbed my car keys to my car and walked out texting Alex. I soon bumped into a blonde petite person as I went for the elevator. "Oh, I'm sorry, do you need any help?" It turned towards me and scowled, _Sam. _"Yeah, I want you to leave me alone." I rolled my eyes and pressed the lobby button.

After a few seconds of the awkward silence, I started, "Okay Sam, how come you're acting this way all of a sudden?" She turned towards me and huffed, "You're so oblivious, Benson." That's all I heard once the elevator dinged and Sam walked out.

_So complicated…_

I went out towards the lobby garage and went for my car, before heading out towards Alexandra's house. I saw her coming outside in a blue sweatshirt, a black skirt, black checkered vans, a black silver chained purse and a necklace with her hair up.

_She makes things that are so laidback so elegant… _She hopped into the car and smiled, "So, where are we going?" I grinned right back at her, "Groovy Smoothies." She brightened up and pump-fisted, "Sweet! I love that place."

We soon came back to her house laughing at what happened, "He was so weird, walking around with apples and burgers trying to sell them." I laughed even harder, "That's what T-Bo does!" We stopped laughing and looked at each other. I looked into her deep silver eyes, and found relaxation and happiness.

I leaned in towards her red pouted lips, and joined them with mines. I laid my hands onto her waist while she sat hers on my shoulders. This happened for a few minutes after we finally pulled away for air. We pressed our foreheads together and smiled.

"Cool date?"

She nodded, "Cool date."


	3. Chapter 3: It's A Start!

**Hello! I'm so glad you don't actually think I fail so much at life, that you would read this. Thank you, my friend. Thank, YOU!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I told you. Dan doesn't want to give iCarly to me. If he did, seddie would have been canon.**

**_SAM'S POV_**

_Stupid Freddie and Stupid Alexandra… Both are just dumb and stupid._

**_Oh contraire, aren't you the one with the 'stupid crush'?_**

_I see Little Miss Darling came in to talk. We've talked about that attraction thing. It's GONE._

**_Sam, let's get it straight. It's not gone at all, such as, you stormed out after hearing about Freddie's date with Alexandra._**

_He put her in front of iCarly! None of us has even done that!_

**_Liar wire, pants on fire, you did it with Jonah, and Carly has done it with Ben._**

I was pulled out of my mind battle when I heard Carly rush me into school. "Sam, do you know where Freddie is?" I felt a churn of relief and anger at the sound of his name. "How should I know? I'm not his keeper, he's probably strolling around with Miss Alexandra." Carly stopped in front of me, and eyed me curiously. "Sam, what's going on? You've been acting like this ever since you heard about Freddie's date."

I shrugged my shoulders, and thought of a liable excuse.

"I'm on my period."

Carly immediately blanked and started to rush all about why I didn't tell her. "Hold on a minute, you usually have an intense craving for prunes and plums." I looked down and shrugged again, "Listen kiddo, I got to get to class for my hourly nap. We'll talk later, alright?" She nodded and left while the newest couple came walking in the door.

_Alexandra and Freddie, newest couple in Ridgeway! _

**_You wish that you could be walking through the doors with him._**

"Shut up!" Everyone turned their eyes on me and started to whisper to their companions. "Talk behind my back, and you'll find that you won't have a back." I saw at Freddie's locker that he and Alexandra were calmly _**making out?**_

"You both get a room!" They looked at me and went red in the cheeks, while Alexandra waved goodbye and left. He turned towards me and eyed me suspiciously, "Do you not like Alexandra? She's a lot like you, you know. You both are adventurous, outgoing and rebellious, and very fierce and independent."

_So she's a replacement?_

I looked down then up with my hands on my hips and my eyes narrowed into slits. "So, she's a replacement?"

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ALEXANDRA'S POV<span>_**

_Such a beautiful day… the sun is shining, the sky is blue… Oh, did I say that I got a boyfriend on the first day of school?_

I entered English class and sat in a desk in the back row. I turned to my left to see Sam dozing off, but she still seemed in that awake-asleep state. I scribbled down notes to see Freddie entering the classroom and sending me a grin. He sat in the front row, while the teacher, Mr. Berns was writing down many things on the dry erase board.

"Alright class, we are going to have a debate with one challenge, you must not end the sentence, and you must have it seem to continue. Everyone understands?" The kids nodded, and Sam seemed to perk up at the sound of 'challenge'. He started to choose people for the first 15 minutes, and when I didn't think it would be worst, he picked Sam & me.

"You know how it works, right?" We both nodded, while Sam was busy trying to doze off. "Begin!" Sam looked towards me to start, "Well, how are…"

She narrowed her eyes at me, "You bore…"

"Uh, well how else must we…"

"You know, Freddie said we were in like…"

I tensed at this, "You both in…"

She cocked her head at me, "That we were similar…"

"Listen, you stubborn wolf…"

She clenched her fists at her side, "Who's the dirty…"

"You are getting on my…"

"You aren't making ANYTHING…"

The class were intrigued as this went on, but soon a fight broke out, and surprisingly, it was a dominant fight. Both of us were eye for an eye, but somehow I was winning by a thin line. Sam was only able to really get at my face. I was more able to get at her stomach and legs. This kept happening for a long time till some people finally remember that this wasn't a fighting classroom.

But, who picked up me was a surprise, for it was not Freddie. He was too busy hauling out an angry Sam.

"Can we get the nurse?"

Soon, I was sitting inside the nurse's clinic office, getting dabbed at my wounds and bruises, and holding an ice pack on my head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>GENERAL POV: <strong>_

Alexandra was walking down a dark night in an alley, where a creature attacked her. She walked around with ear buds in her ear. Near enough near the bus stop, she heard rustling in the dumpsters on her left. Stopping to look around, she found a wooden plank and gripped it. She hesitantly made her way towards the dumpster, being a step back, she pushed open the dumpster lid with the plank. An animal came out to which frightened her as she flung the plank towards the head of the animal with terror. She took a few breaths as she slid the plank to her side.

Alexandra strolled a bit more hastily, and was foolish enough to not look behind her. A person in a hoodie with glowing auburn eyes and fangs hanging for the thirst of a nearby person. The sharp ears pointing with the sharpness of a knife. The strength of the person was on high rise, and speed was no problem. The being started to stop and look around. Alexandra was still in her own world of music, till the being snatched her. They pushed her onto the wall, while she struggled against the grip, kicking and screaming. Her screams was hushed as it weakened as some blood was taken out, and was poured in with the venom of the being.

Alexandra soon passed out, and was left in the dark alley with the burning sensation of her two new bite marks on the side of her neck. A few moments later, a blonde headed being walked towards the unconscious girl with hesitation, and ran off with her findings.

Enough time later, she woke up to it being gloomy but the sun showing fiercely. She picked her self up from the dirty ground strolling out into the sunlight, to see herself glowing with a gray and purple aura surrounding her.

_That's new. _

She felt herself being a bit hungry, so she grabbed out her phone from her pocket, being surprised at her discoveries.

_November 4__th__? I was out for 3 days? What could happen for me to—? _

She felt a stinging sensation at her left side of her neck, and hesitatingly brushed against her neck, finding two punctures. Stopping, she then had a review of what had happened, for a creature had bit her. Her stomach gurgled, signaling her time to eat. She saw that a young man was walking down with a scowl and a scar across his arm. He was walking near the alley, but stopping short when he heard footsteps.

"_Don't worry, o' young man. It won't hurt for long."_

He had fear sketched upon his face, and was too late to scream, for he felt the pain of the removal of blood from his body. The last thing he saw was the glowing auburn eyes with a silver tint, and long fangs with sharp ends.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that suck? Maybe it did, but I tried. Oh, and I loved the comment from one of the guests I believe on my first fanfic. I think it was along the lines of,<strong>

**"Her names PAELLA? It's a food! What's next, lasagne?" **

**Well, o' smart one, I have the power to name a character named as Corna, but does it matter? Maybe, who cares.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost and Found?

**How's everyone? Good, maybe not? Eh, you might get cheered up with this story. So, let's just say, there's a nice surprise for my seddiers out there in here. You might hate me at one point, but who cares. Chop chop let the monkey rock!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Stop asking me this. Dan said no. N-O. NAH-NAH, NOPE NOPEY. **

**Chapter Four: Lost and Found?**

**_FREDDIE'S POV _**

_I wonder where Alexandra went; she's been gone for the past 3 days. I got all her homework assignments for her to do, but she never arrived._

_ I heard knocks on the door._

I grabbed a bat I hid in my closet and slowly walked to the door. I looked into the peephole to find—_Sam?_

__ I am so thankful my mom went to that parental nursing convention in Maryland. __

I slid the bat into a corner, and opened the door to see a slightly annoyed Sam. She pushed through me and sat at the couch.

"Uh, Sam… as much as I love your presence—"I was cut off of my sentence to Sam's petite hand halting me to stop. "Listen, Benson. I know you've freaked out for the past 3 days on trying to find your soul mate, and I think I found her." I rolled my eyes at soul mate, but said nothing. The words processed into my head with a halting discovery:

"_I think I found her."_

My jaw dropped, and I stammered into a bunch of, "uh, er, ah, what?" She eyed me a few time with a curious look. "Close your mouth dude. You'll catch flies." I collected up the courage to respond, "Well, where did you find her?"

She looked down and strengthened her grip on her crossing of her arms across her chest. "I found her in an alley yesterday… I tried to wake her up, but she was really in deep sleep. She seemed alright, except I found two bite marks on the side of her neck. Um, unfortunately I didn't bring her along… I came back to the same alley this morning, and I saw that she was gone."

I went into my room and grabbed my phone from the dresser and sat back down. "Maybe I can call her?" She nodded, and went to my cabinet of secret snacks. She took out a fat cake and lied on the couch. I soon erupted with relief as I heard Alexandra's voice on the line. "Yeah, what do you need?" I scowled a bit, "What I need to know is why you went missing for the past 3 days."

It looked like she was hesitating since she kept pausing in between her words, "Um, no reason." I sat up from my seat and furrowed my eyebrows, "Why didn't you tell me you were going to be gone?"

She stammered a bit before sighing, "Listen Freddie, you don't need to know every detail about me. I am very independent, I don't need a keeper." She hung up and I sat there and looked down, still having the pear phone on my ear. I slid it on the table, and put my head in my hands. I saw Sam from the corner of my eye getting ready to leave. I then thought of the few seconds I heard something different.

_"Except I found two bite marks on the side of her neck."_

I looked towards Sam and sighed. "You said two bite marks on the side of her neck?" Sam stopped in her place, and froze but hesitantly turned around before nodding slowly. I slammed my fist on the table. "And, she still won't open up to me about that?!" I was so pent with rage, that I didn't notice how my eyes slightly changed into a dark hue of red. I got up, and went towards the wall, and as I cocked my fist back, Sam caught my fist before I could do any damage. I immediately slumped towards her grip.

I stammered a 'thanks' towards her to see her nod for it. Her eyes looked strikingly blue with the hues of aqua and a dark shining blue surrounding everything. I got lost into them, luring myself into the trap of love. We both were lured, till we heard a phone ring loudly. We separated and blushed crimson.

We mumbled a 'sorry' while Sam ran out and I fell on my couch face first. I groaned and screamed in the cliche teenage angst:

**_ "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SAM'S POV<span>_**

_These few days have been extravagantly high pressured. Alexandra went missing, everyone was frantic… But, the most surprising is when I found her passed out in an alley._

**_~ FLASH BACK ~_**

I was running down the sidewalk in the afternoon near a shortcut to my house. I had ear buds in my ear, and a song blasting in my head. I was humming along the lyrics of the song when I saw a petite frame of a girl sleeping on the wall of the alley. I walked closer, and looked around to see if anyone was around.

I walked slowly and closer as I gasped at what I saw.

_Alexandra?_

I inspected her gently around her arms and legs, to see if there were any bruises or wounds on her. I became puzzled to see that there was _none. _I turned away a bit, to see a faltering find. She had two bite marks on the side of her neck. It slightly bruised with red outlining it. I shook her a bit, then violently to wake her up. To my dismay, she remained sound asleep as if nothing happened. I sighed and left the alley with the song still blasting in my ears, and a bit of relief that she wasn't hurt.

**_~ PRESENT TIME ~_**

I walked into my home while I slammed the door to see that my mom was asleep on the couch, with a pizza box on the table with a sticky note on it. I ripped it off and skimmed it,

_Sam, _

_I left some pizza in here. _

_Mom_

I grabbed the pizza box and ran up to my room. I flopped on my bed, and skimmed through the channels on TV. I paused when I saw the headlines of a news show.

**_A new murder happened at Elk Street Alleyway! Apparently the man must've been stabbed on the side of his neck, or perhaps bitten! _**

I stammered a bit, and suddenly felt a bit sick.

_Elk Street Alleyway is where I found Alexandra…, but she was gone this morning when I went back, so it won't her—_

**_A bystander had found the man at early morning today on the floor of the alley._**

I widened my eyes and turned off the television and lied on the covers.

_No, no, no! Alexandra was probably gone or maybe she escaped when that man got bit or something. There is no way that Alexandra had been in that situation…_

**_Or had she?_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ALEXANDRA'S POV<span>**

_These new powers feel great! I can run a lot faster, I'm a lot stronger… and apparently I can grow claws!_

It was a fantastic day at school, until I arrived at my locker. When, coincidentally, Freddie was talking to someone next to it. I tried to walk slowly and quietly, but it all failed when I opened my locker and a book fell out. _Darn!_

Freddie turned around to the noise and went bug-eyed when he saw me. "Hey, Alexandra…" I nodded at him, and for some reason he became annoyed and a bit furious at it. "No response? You were gone for 3 days straight and you have no response?" I slumped my shoulder and finished my task before slamming the locker closed. "I responded on the phone. Case closed." I walked away before I could hear him ask more questions where I bumped into a tall blonde guy. He thought it would be funny to twirl me around and kiss me.

I thought it was hilarious where I threw him into the nearby lockers. Everyone looked shocked, but who am I not to bewilder people? I saw Sam coming down my way, and to see that she grabbed my arm and moved me towards a quiet hallway. _Being the delinquent and all she is, she must have memorized all the secret places in this school like a map. _

She eyed me curiously and crossed her arms. "So, tell me. I saw you on Elk Street Alleyway passed out; care to explain that on your 3 day getaway I found you there?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Why should you know? You're not a game show host or anything, so you can't force me to give you answers." I turned away to leave when Sam grabbed my arm and tried to put it behind my back in some sort of move. But, I surprised my self when I took her arm and slammed it into her back to hear the shriek of pain.

She fell on the ground, and cried out in pain, while I stared at her and turned around for class.

** CARLY'S POV **

I was walking along a hallway for the library route, where I heard a cry of pain that sounded like, _Sam? _and to see that Alexandra was walking out from that area. I ran to Alexandra and paused in front of her. "What's going on in there?"

She shrugged, a fake innocent look plastered on her face. "Nothing I should care about." I scowled at her and threw her a glare that could kill as she walked away. I ran as quickly as I could to where the hurting cries were coming from. I turned the right side to the 'Q-Zone' to see that Sam was on the floor, with her arm to be bright red, and a bit swollen. She whimpered as I tried to pick her up a bit, and try to walk with her to the clinic. She tried pulling back, refusing to go to a clinic.

We arrived in the nurse's clinic, where the nurses had quickly took Sam to a hospital. The nurse looked towards me and smiled, "If it wasn't for you to bring her here, she probably would have collapsed and would be in a surreal extreme pain." I smiled, where the EMT's had strapped a sleeping Sam on the gurney. One of the paramedics looked towards me and came up. "We'll need a close family member or a kind for her. You seem to be the only one available now." I nodded and they moved out-of-the-way once they had put Sam in the ambulance. I slid into a bench and watched as they were hurriedly driving to the Seattle Mercy Hospital.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>FREDDIE'S POV<span>_**

I came to my locker when it was time to leave. Oddly enough, I didn't see Carly & Sam even around at the 4th period and so on. I've seen Alexandra grinning as a Cheshire cat though. Speaking of, Alexandra, she's been acting very strange after those 3 days she was gone. Anyways, as I was taking my stuff out of my locker, my phone rang.

I didn't even bother to read the caller ID. I was about to speak, when the frantic voice of Carly cut me off. "Hey Freddie! Uh, Sam was sent to the hospital about 4th period… and I went with her to the hospital anyways." I furrowed my eyebrows together, "Why did she go to the hospital for?" Carly sighed, "I guess she or someone fractured her arm really badly. I found her at a great timing…, but the odd part is that Alexandra seemed to walking out of the area where Sam was in pain."

I ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah… Alexandra's been really out of it lately. Let's not talk about Alexandra, how's Sam doing?" She chuckled, "They put her on this sort of drug thing, and she's been talking about unicorns and donuts, aside from that, the doctors said she'll make a full recovery in no time."

I smiled, "Cool. Can-is everyone able to see her?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Alright, I'll talk to you later." She hummed in approval and hung up. As soon as I walked out the doors, I met with the person I dreaded the most.

"Well, well, well Freddie. I see you came at the right timing just for me." I raised an eyebrow, "Alexandra… I don't think this is working out, sorry." I started to walk away when she stopped me by putting her hand out. "We can always work out our problems, and have this all behind us!" I scowled, and even before thinking, spat out, "Were you the one behind Sam's arm being broken?" She grinned, "Of course, I might as well take the credit for my excellent skills." What was very amusing is that when she grinned, I saw two long fangs shining in the light. Another one is that she was glowing a purple grayish aura about her in the sunlight. She also was itching her sharp ears.

She batted her eyes at me, and I caught the thing I worried for most. She had her once silver eyes turned into a dark auburn with a silver tint. It then hit me, the creature I've encountered before.

_She's a Campriot._

She paused, and then leaned towards me. I quickly saw it as an escape, and flashed out of there. Yes, you have it.

Freddie Benson is a mythical creature.

**Was that bad? Maybe. But, on the bright side... You will be seeing Freddie's powers, and no, we won't be those dang superheros with the whole same attributes all the time. I tried making this my own attributes, but obviously it'll be similar to others. **

**ANYWAYS: You saw the seddie in that? Oh yeah, it's happening. Well, I might not have seddie canon. Most times in supernatural stories in Fanfiction, I prefer no relationships sometimes. That's just me.**

**So, please review, rate, and all that good jazz. Thanks! -futurewoman23**


	5. Chapter 5: My Fire Blazes

**Hi everyone! Thank you to the one person that reviewed. -cough cough. There is a good chance I will include seddie in this. Well, I will. The main thing, is that it won't be Seddie this, Seddie that. All about seddie in here and teddie.  
><strong>

**Ok, that sounded weird. But, I will have enough seddie that will satisfy me, and hopefully you all. Here's one thing:**

**I shall NOT, and I repeat, NOT have a bunch of gooey fluffy shots everywhere. There's a good 50% chance, that'll be rough and dark. But, I will let a fluff cloud take over once in a while. So, instead of that blabber, just start reading.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have not owned iCarly, I will not own iCarly, I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter Four: My Fire Blazes In The Dark. (HEHE, Reference to any FOB fans!)**

**_SAM'S POV  
><span>_**

The lights were bright, and everything was blurry. I squinted, trying to make out anything.

_Where am I? _

I got up, and started to walk, and I soon saw I was in white attire. I started to walk even more, to see I was in a world of happiness and gladness. No pains, no bad things, just pure good.

_Is this how heaven is like? _

A little boy with brown hair and blue eyes then ran up to me. He smirked at me, resembling me a smirk of maybe a close friend.

_Funny, he reminds me of someone…_

He smiled at me and started to shake me. I widened my eyes and tried to go loose, but with no avail. Then, he started to shout out some words.

"Sam, wake up!"

_Huh? Sounds a lot like someone._

"Sam, wake up!"

I saw everything fade, and even the little boy to wave at me and run away. I looked at the path where he ran off with longing eyes, and waved away at the happy world. I then woke up to a world, with the stench of cleaning products, and one of the most,

_hospitals. _

Carly was hovering over me with a regretful look. I looked around to see that I was in a hospital dress thing, my arm with IV's sticking out, and even having a bowl of empty soup near my hospital bed.

"Sorry I woke you up…" I smirked at her, "Dangerous world to wake a Puckett up." She laughed, "Do you feel a bit better?"

I nodded, "So, what's the reason you woke me from an amazing dream." She walked to a chair and pulled it over to my hospital bed. "I wanted to ask you of how you got hurt in the first place." I looked away, in no want to make myself feel weak to know I was defeated yet again by Alexandra. She took my silence and spoke anyways, "I know it was Alexandra," I curiously glanced at her with a confused expression and was to speak, "I saw her coming out the direction you was hurt." I looked towards the window, as an awkward tension drooped in.

Before she could speak, a brown-haired nub came walking through the door. I eyed him curiously, and saw how he awkwardly walked near my bed and sat down in a seat. "Well…, uh, are you alright?" I smirked at him, "You never fail to make anything awkward, Fredbag." He rolled his eyes as Carly cut him off. "The doctors said Sam can come home today." A nurse soon came in smiling with a name tag that read: Amy Hartwizer. She had red golden hair, green eyes and peach skin tone. Spencer came in behind her with a loving look in his eyes. "Ha ha, hi Mrs. Amy…"

She looked towards him and smirked, "Hello Spencer." She walked towards me and started to remove the IV's and things. "Alright, Sam, you're free to go. Just keep your cast away from all water. Keep it easy, take your medicine, and have daily checkups to keep your left arm in check. "I nodded while Carly handed me some clothes she brought me. "Thanks Carls'." In a few minutes I changed, was back at the Shay's apartment. Carly ran upstairs to take a nap, and Freddie got up to leave. "Tell Spencer and Carly bye for me. See ya'." I shrugged and watched him walk out.

_Looks like he's hiding something…_

**_GENERAL POV:_**

Freddie Benson hurried into the vacant apart of his mother and his home. He looked back to see if anyone was following him and walked into his room. He locked his door, and opened his closet door and opened away a few clothing to find a secret door. He opened it and walked into the dark room and locked the door behind him. He turned on the lights and went into the middle. He sat on a floor mat he set in there and hummed.

Pretty soon enough, his hands started to glow with an orange glow mixed with red. He started to float a bit with sparks of fire sparking away off him. He opened his eyes to show a glowing fire to burn inside his pupils, with his hands forming fireballs and such. He put his hands at a resonable distance to form a ball of fire to roar and cackle in front of him.

Fire was forming very quickly, and being thankful, this room did not have a fire alarm. He then made a fire tornado, and started to blow things up with such a blistering hot inferno. A fire had revolved around him in a circle, and was twirling around him, pouring more power into him. He pushed fire out of his mouth to make a swirling combination in the air. His shirt slightly came up, to have his fire symbol, _firoru, _glowing with an intensity of heat pressing again his right side.

He started to do his own telekinesis and was moving things around into a fire. Freddie was lucky not being seen doing such things. This would never be accepted in the human world. You see, Freddie was indeed a mythical creature. But, the problem is that he was an heir to the throne of the _Fironyru. _Fironyru is the ancient mythical kingdom of fire that was long ago the most powerful dynasty that was on Earth. But, due to the _Caprionas_ ruling out a sickening defeat, the Fironyrus were forced to live in hiding, the same of the Caprionas. Freddie's mother, so to speak, is not a part of it. His father had tried to tell her, but she refused to ever listen, thinking it was only a tale he repeated. Freddie's father, that was the King of Fironyru, had told him he was placed to be the heir when he died.

Now, as Freddie has been taught the responsibility of such a high job, he will be able to keep the promise of the King of Fironyru, and if the Caprionas want to fight, the fight will begin.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>ALEXANDRA'S POV<span>_**

I walked into my home as I slammed the door shut. As I tossed my bag up to the hooks, I noticed that my brothers were not there.

_Hm. _

I also looked to see where my parent's car keys were not in their ordinary place. I walked further and shouted, "Anybody home?" I saw a note rested upon the kitchen counter with a scribbling of mother.

_Dear Alex,_

_I took Matt for a dentist appointment. Dad is going to arrive around 7:30 or more if he's caught up. I left some lasagna leftovers from last night in the fridge. Cook a piece when you're hungry._

_Love, Mom._

I smiled to see that I would be home alone for the remaining hours. I ran up to the second floor where my room was to change into a loose-fitting outfit. I threw on a sweatshirt and some shorts as I slid on my ankle socks. I was in the middle of putting my hair in a ponytail to hear knocks at the door.

_Mom & Matt home so early? _

I slowly walked down the stairs with quiet steps.

_Wait, Mom has a key. _

I fidgeted with my sweatshirt laces as the knocking got worst.

_Maybe it's Dad. _

I shook my head at such a thought.

_Dad will not be here till its evening time. _

I walked up to the front door where the blinds covered the front windows. I let out a deep breath and stood on my toes to look in the top window of the door. I saw that it was some people dressed in black, and one person who I recognized.

_The creature that **bit** me._

_The person who made me into this **THING.**_

_The one who changed my **life**._

My blood boiled with anger as I unlocked the door and threw it open. "What do you want? I don't want any cookies or any fundraising scams." One man snickered, "That's not what we want at all." I looked at them, and eyed them with curiosity. "Then, what is it you want?"

A dark haired girl came up and snatched me towards our front lawn. "Dude, keep the hands away from the merchandise!" She shook her head in annoyance, "You're the heir to the dynasty of Capriona." I looked at them, to see if I could channel a lying vibe. I wasn't focusing enough, and burst out laughing. I stopped to wipe a tear from my eye. "Very funny… you should become comedians!"

The person, who bit me, came up to me with a dusty looking scroll. He unrolled it and pointed to my name, in black bold letters that was indeed on the dynasty heir list of Capriona. I bit my lip, "Are you sure this isn't an art project?" The girl shouted with pure anger, "Don't you understand?! This is not a joke, Alexandra Hurns," I winced at the sound of my full name, "You are the next queen of Capriona, and with this information, it will certainly help to the fight."

I leaned back with a scowl. "What 'fight'?"

The guy who bit me leaned on our apple tree. "Long ago, the Dynasty of Capriona was in deep turmoil with the Dynasty of Fironyru. Both dynasties fought for centuries. They had a deep hatred for the King and Queen of Fironyru, William and Carol Benson. So, back to Henry & Victoria and all, them and the dynasty king & queen of Fironyru were the last heirs for their time. Further along, those two dynasty king and queens came in a secret meeting with each other to write a sort of date battle thing. They had written a date for in our time of the final battle between the two dynasties, and whichever won, would be able to not be in hiding any longer."

I smirked, "You said Benson?" He nodded, "Why?" I waved it off and grinned.

_Well, well, well, someone has a dirty little secret._

**_GENERAL POV:_**

On a morning, the iCarly trio had walked through the doors of Ridgeway High as students hurried inside the hallways pushing and passing through. They all arrived at their lockers, rolling in their combinations in swift motions. "I am so glad that my arm healed… never again does this right hand cannot touch a ham sandwich." Carly chuckled, "I'm still surprised your arm healed so fast." Sam grinned at her, "What can I say? I must be some mythical creature thing."

As Sam said that, Carly had seen that Freddie was certainly quiet, and had tensed at the sound of 'mythical creature'. "Freddie, you alright over there?" Sam turned around to look at her ex with a caring look as quick as it appeared, to be as quick as it was gone. "I probably made him think of a vampire or something. It must scare the little guy." Freddie didn't respond to either of them, only slammed his locker closed to go to his next class. Carly sighed,

"Sam, you know he takes Galaxy Wars seriously! Go say sorry to him." What they didn't expect, is that as Sam pulled his wrist to make him come back, he was burning at the touch. Sam retreated her hand back and nursed it as the burning sensation made her hand feel numb.

"You're fever is through the roof…" Carly had looked up to see Sam's hand all red with a bit of a _burn? _She looked up at Freddie to see that his eyes had changed colors. It looked like a reddish-orange… Sam did not so see this, for she was still nursing her burn on her hand. "Freddie, are you hiding something from us?" Sam looked up to see if Freddie was to give an answer. But, to their disappointment, he clenched his eyes shut and sighed. "I'm sorry." He ran off into his next class, to bump into yet again,

_Alexandra._

"Freddie! Just the guy I wanted to see." He shook his head no, "This isn't the time for this." She stopped to eye him, "So, is the time for the battle of Capriona and Fironyru here yet?"

He froze, as his face went blank. "What—"She shushed him as she put her index finger in the air. "I know my own things. But, what I did not know, is that the Dynasty of Fironyru last name was Benson." He shook his head, "That's a coincidence; there could be other Benson families in the world that we don't know." She cocked her head to the side, "Freddie, I'm not stupid. I know you're the heir, I have my own sources." They carried on this conversation as they gave no attention to the pair of eyes staring at them in hiding.

These eyes were dark brown.

These eyes were widened with shock.

These eyes belonged to a certain teenage girl.

These eyes belonged to the shocked Carlotta Shay.

**_CARLY'S POV:_**

_I can't believe it. This is a prank. Maybe they're in a play production! Freddie must have taken lessons when he left early… _

I tried thinking of different scenarios or possibilities that would forbid me from thinking that average Freddie, and wack-a-doo Alexandra could be heirs to some mythical dynasty. But, the more I thought of it, it seemed more convincing. I mean a normal human being able to break someone's arm so hard that the bone came out of their skin? I know Sam's strong…, but not even she does that. Or, maybe not of my knowing.

Then, on Freddie, Freddie **burned** Sam.  
>His eyes even changed <strong>colors.<strong>

But, the battle thing… what's this whole date of battle between Capriona and Fironyru? This isn't possible. I was halted in my thinking process to see Sam waving in my face. "Dude, you there? Everyone is going crazy." I spat before thinking,

"Freddie & Alexandra are heirs to mythical dynasties!"

I slapped my hand on my mouth and went wide-eyed. I glanced at Sam to see her confused. I shook my head, "Sorry, it's just that, it's been so weird." She nodded and walked into our next class. "Everyone has gotten crazy." I laughed, "Maybe everyone went to Camp Half-Blood this summer." We walked in laughing as everyone stared at us with curiosity.

_What time is it?_

I looked towards the wall clock to see were 10 minutes late.

_Oh. _

Mrs. Swanning shooed us to our seats, "No time to stand around. Now, back to the lesson of—" I droned her out as I thought about the dynasty fiasco. I must've thought about it so much that class was over. I looked as the bell rang, to see that school was over. _Now it's time to face the heir of a mythical dynasty. _I ran as quickly as I could to Bushwell. I took the elevator to see that Freddie was close behind, staring at the floor as he walked with ear buds in his ears. I held it open for Freddie to come in, and he didn't acknowledge me, nor did he look up. I shook my head,

_lost in his music._

As we came up to the 8th floor, I walked out to my door to open the door to throw my bag in. I pulled on his arm as he was about to insert his key into his door. I threw him in my apartment as I sat him on the couch. I set my hands on my hips as I tapped my foot impatiently. He looked around, puzzled as ever. "So, Freddie, when were you going to tell me you were an heir of a mythical dynasty?!"

He paled, as the ceiling became the most interesting thing in the world. "Heir-mythical-d-dynasty?" I looked down, "Were you too afraid for our reactions?" I looked up to see that he nodded. "My mom refuses to even listen to it.

_His own flesh and blood?—_

"It's just that when my dad always tried to tell her, she thought it was an old folk tale he kept telling her." I ran hand through my hair and sat at the opposite end of him and turned to face him. "So, can you explain it to me?" He nodded,

"My dad was the last heir of his time as the king of Fironyru. He was supposed to have a queen, but he never found another fionyr that was woman that he loved. He found my mom, but she was only human. When they had me, I was the next heir to be king. Anyways, Capriona and Fironyru hate each other. But, in one time, the heirs of both dynasties, made like a battle date so that whichever won, the other dynasty would be demolished, the one that won, could rule or something."

_Interesting._

**_SAM'S POV:_**

I walked out of the elevator to step on the 8th floor. I strolled to the Shay's door with my hand on the knob, when I heard some voices. I couldn't make out anything really except:

_"So, Capriona and Fironyru hate each other. But, in one time, the heirs of both dynasties, made like a battle date so that whichever won, the other dynasty would be demolished, the one that won, could rule or something."_

I furrowed my eyebrows as I threw the door open. "What are Capriona and Fironyru?" Carly looked towards me with shock and worry. Freddie looked calm, but there was a nervousness vibe coming off him. Carly started to speak, but Freddie cut her off. "She'll find out herself, Carly. This wouldn't be best time to tell her anyways."

I sauntered over to him and grabbed him by the collar with narrowed eyes, "Find out what exactly?" He took my hands off his collar and rolled his eyes. "You'll know soon." I threw my fist into his chest, "What about the 'tell each other everything' rule?" He cocked his eyebrow towards me, "And has anyone really _kept_ that rule?" He shook his head and went to the kitchen for a drink. I glared at the back at his head with such an intensity to kill.

"Whatever. I just needed to grab something in the studio anyways." I ran up to the top, to hear them talking again.

"You need to tell her, Freddie. She'll find out sooner or later."

"That's the point, she'll find out. Just not now, it'll be sooner or later."

I huffed as I grabbed the thing I needed and ran out, "Whatever."

_Secretive bums. Momma can be secret. Very secret to be in fact._

**_FREDDIE'S POV:_**

I stared at the door as she ran out. I looked towards Carly, "So, want to see a trick?"

She nodded with a big smile on her face. I glanced at the fire alarm on the wall. "We can't be in a room of fire alarms." She looked confused, "Why—" I pulled her out as I opened my door and ran into my room. She looked around, "Your whole apartment is plastered with fire alarms… how is this any better—" I pulled her into my closet as I opened yet another door buried behind a bunch of hangers and clothes.

I shut the door as I turned on the light. I sat on the floor. "To be safe, I would stay a safe distance away." She nodded as she backed up as far as she could on the wall.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself floating in the air. I heard a gasp as I opened my eyes to reveal a reddish orange glowing fire blaze in my eyes. I held up my hand to bring up a fiery ball of fire. I closed my eyes as everything stopped setting on fire. My eyes had returned to normal brown orbs, and I was again sitting on the floor.

I grinned to see Carly having a shocked look on her face with her hand on her mouth. "Liked the show?" She chuckled, "Wow."

I chuckled, as I didn't notice something, the door of my small room had slammed.

"Weird, my mom isn't back yet…"

We both looked as we saw a flash of blonde curls run off.

_Crap._

**_Yo-yo my brothers and sisters! Was that terrible? Maybe it was. But, brace yourselves of your seddie thirst. The next chapter will have major seddie, I promise._**

**_I also hope that you found Freddie's powers likable. I'm still developing a lot of it. I may even have Sam reveal her powers! (Nah, I joke. I never like it when they have Sam have powers. It seems useless. Sam in her human form is already strong and fast. What's to add?)_**

**_ANYWAYS: Please review, rate, and all that good jazz. _**


	6. Chapter 6: Fiery Arguments

**Hello everyone! I updated, how amazing is that? Anyways, I told you all I would have seddie appear in this chapter. Hopefully, you're satisfied with it. I'll try to make it more canon, just please don't get upset if I don't have in every chapter an intense makeout of seddie every two seconds. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned iCarly, would it really be named iCarly? I would have named it "Every season they tease us with seddie and give us shit." I'm joking, haha... yeah, I don't own iCarly.**

**Chapter Six: Complete Puzzles**

**_GENERAL POV:_**

Freddie and Carly looked to each other with awestruck faces. Neither one said anything, for both was running towards the front door. They saw Sam trying to open the front door with frustration. Freddie halted Carly from trying to do anything.

_"Relax. _This is **my **problem."

He went up to Sam and looked down. "I'm sorry." Sam looked towards him with fiery eyes and an intense glare to kill. "How DARE you?" He looked up with a confused face, "Come again?"

She walked away from the door and went to lean on the counter. "Why couldn't you tell me?"

He sighed, "Sam, you know how you'd be. You probably wouldn't believe me, say I was lying, and then it would've been worst when you had to find out again." She stepped up to him and clenched her fist on his collar.

"So, why'd you tell **Carly? **I would've been **CALM** about the situation." He leaned against the door, "Carly already found out when Alexandra brought it up to me. She forced me to tell her." She looked towards Carly and grunted, "Is this true?" She nodded sadly.

He ran a hand through his hair, "I thought there'd be a better time to tell you." Carly grabbed her bag and left the apartment, "I'll let you guys discuss it in private." They said nothing as the awkward tension set in. Sam gripped the counter and scowled. "A better time, and when would be the better time?"

Freddie glanced at her with frustration. "I don't know, Sam! It's just that I thought there would a time to tell you. It just wouldn't be now."

Sam stomped towards him and swung at his chest with such rage."_Now?_ It wouldn't be _NOW**?**_ Would it have been in** 5** **_damn years_**?! Would it be that you'd tell me when you were about to **DIE**, Freddie? The fact that you won't tell me is stupid! You tell Carly, **everything**. That's the thing with you guys! She's always the one to ask, and its received! You're just another of her _petty. fucking._ **SERVANTS****.**"

Freddie lost it then, "**Servants? Years**? What in the hell are you talking about?! What's with that Carly's better thing? I thought you were fucking **done** with it, Sam!"

She walked back with a glare towards the counter and threw her hateful gaze towards him. "The one thing you love to say, is_ thought. _How about you start fucking **THINKING** instead of thinking of the past! You're such an oblivious bastard!"

"Sam, you're being REALLY difficult-" She snickered, "Aren't I always, O' Complete Freddie?" He threw his hands up into the air and yelled with aghast. "Dammit, you don't know what I've thought about Sam!" She shrunk to a shock as he yelled at her with his feelings floating out.

_Maybe he wasn't so **complete.**_

"I'm a fucking heir for a king to some damn kingdom! You don't understand the frustration it causes me. For years, I've been **battling** whether to _help_ people, or fucking _destroy_ them thanks to my powers! And all you think about, is how I told Carly?! And the best part, is that Alexandra is a fucking huge damn part of it! You want to know the **truth**, Sam? Want to find the **_deep_, dark** part and the puzzle of it all?!"

Sam simply nodded with a tinge of fear.

"I'm, a fucking king of** fire**. I rule damn ass fire. I can challenge it in ways it won't be _comprehensive_. I rule a kingdom, called Fironyru. I have to battle the o' amazing **Alexandra**. Why? She rules a fucking kingdom. You know what's perfect?

It might even **KILL** everyone in the process. It always does. I'm **dangerous**, Sam. If I get to a spot of true anger, I'll spark in ways it won't be **_defined_**. I'm like a **grenade**, Sam. I'll blow up into a mess of explosion if I'm set. I want you to know Sam, that I will try not to hurt anyone."

He didn't seem to notice that his eyes changed a hue of red and orange, almost to a blaze of fire. His hands were slightly lighting near fire since his anger were put on blaze. He turned calm as he finished his rant and sighed. He clenched his eyes shut to stay to his brown orbs. His hands turned normal as he glanced down in shame. Sam strolled towards him and tilted his head towards her.

"I'm sorry." He shook his head, "I should be apologizing. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before-"

She stopped him as she sealed her lips against his. He froze for a few seconds, before re-igniting the fire of their love. Their tongues melded each others, as Freddie's hands set placed her waist, one hand of hers behind his neck, one on his right cheek. The love roared on fire, as fireworks exploded inside of them. Their lips moved in sync, nose against nose. One of Sam's hand slid beneath his shirt, feeling away the depth and artwork of his abdominal muscles.

He moved one of his hands against her back, feeling the groove of her smooth skin against his hand. They sat like this as the released for air to come again. Both took a breath and looked away. Sam looked up towards him and mumbled, "Sorry." He grinned at her, and pulled her in for another.

**_ALEXANDRA'S POV:_**

_Well, the battle will be awkward. Two exes rivaling each other with armies…_

The woman snapped her fingers in front of me. "Pay attention. So, mind control and alertness. Mind control needs must be mastered, alertness needs to be trained. You see that boy walking with his bike?" I nodded, "Try to get into his mind, and control him." I glared long and hard on the boy, surprised at my accomplishment.

_"I want a corndog… or maybe I want a pizza pie. Hey, can people make corndog pizza pies?"_

I turned towards her, "I can only read his mind." She pointed, "Try harder, somehow you'll be able to speak to him, and then pronounce a command." I nodded, and tried again. _Walk left, little man._

To my surprise, the boy looked confused, but did the command anyways. The woman smiled and glanced at me, "Very well, let's manage on alertness." One of the other boys placed in front of me a punching bag dummy. I laughed at them, "How does this help with alertness?" The boy clicked a button on a remote, and the dummy had shot out its body to tackle me. I shrieked and threw the dummy to the ground before reaching me. "What was that for?!" The woman placed her hands on her hips, "It's to help you on your alertness. For, by the way is very low. Fironas are much known for being sneaky. In order to try to level with them, you need to be on high alert." I nodded, "Throw it again."

After about a million of times, I finally mastered the alertness trait. The woman sat at the table. I soon looked around to really admire the surroundings. We were all in a cabin, with dirty wood and some cobwebs in the ceiling corners.

_That's cool, gives off a medieval vibe._ "I might as well introduce us all. I'm Wanda, the guy who threw the dummy at you is Luke, and the one who bit you is Xavier." He raised his hand, "I'm sorry that I bit you, I just needed a little something that day."

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "I would give you a little something..." Wanda glared at me, "Fine, I apologize." She glanced at the between of us and chuckled. "What?" She laughed even harder, "Oh, nothing. It's just that I'm witnessing love at first sight." We both gasped and fake gagged at such a thing. I looked over Xavier while she wasn't looking.

_ He has a flawless skin tone, topaz eyes, sandy hair and he has a slight build at 6'1. He also has cute little dimples with little freckle to side part. Hm, maybe she was witnessing love at first sight._

**_CARLY'S POV:_**

_This is great. This is so going to get them back together! I'm wondering what they're doing anyways. _

I plopped on my bed and went through my emails. _Spam, spam, spam, nails 50% off? Totally doing that. Spam, spam, trash, I'll exploit your secret of Freddie's powers, spam, _

_WAIT WHAT?! _

I clicked the email and widened my eyes.

_Carly,_

_You must know of Freddie's powers, correct? That's fascinating, but I bet Sam knows of such information also. For in fact, another being already knows of this too. Here is a little plot I want you to engage in. I want you to lead Freddie into the Elk Street Alleyway tomorrow night. I want you to leave Freddie. I __**DO NOT **__want neither Sam nor Freddie to know any details of such. If you choose __**NOT **__to do these simple tasks, I will hack iCarly and exploit Freddie's powers. _

_Sincerely,_

_Blackmailer._

I reread it a few times, trying to believe this was all a coax.

_Wait, hack iCarly… _

_talks like an adult…_

**_NEVEL! _**

_How am I going to lead Freddie anyways, and not tell Sam & Freddie?! Time to be a rule breaker. _I logged my email out and sighed.

_Oh man._

**_SAM'S POV:_**

_So, Freddie is a mythical creature. He's also an heir to a mythical dynasty for king, and all I do is punch and kick. _I strolled into the Shay's apartment and ran towards the kitchen. I threw the fridge door open, and grabbed out a pre-wrapped ham. Grabbing a peppy-cola, I slammed on the comfy couch and watched a Scar-A-Thon. Carly came hopping down the stairs and sat next to me. "Sleeping over?" I looked towards her and bit a piece of ham, "If you let me." She nodded, "You have extra clothes upstairs." She glanced at me again.

"Why do you look like you just made out with someone?" I blanked and blushed as I thought of that moment. "No reason, why?" She chuckled, "I see that seddie is coming back." I glared at her with anger, "Don't call us 'seddie'."

She clapped her hands enthusiastically, "So, there's an us?" I groaned as I tossed my head. "Where's Gibby anyways? Shouldn't you be making out with him anyways?"She pulled her phone from the table, "He's at a family reunion for the week... and don't talk about it like that!"

I chuckled, "I still wonder how you can maintain a 4 month relationship with that mermaid." She whined, "But, it's a handsome mermaid!" The night went by and education was in full lead in Ridgeway High in the morning.

I looked towards Carly being nervous. "What's got you rattled up?" She broke out of her trance and nervously laughed, "Nothing, nothing at all. Everything's ship-shape, and ready to plate!" I eyed her a bit; _she always does this when she's hiding something._

"Carly… what are you hiding?" She closed her lips to make them tight-lipped, and she ran. I shook my head, "Weirdos." I opened my locker and grabbed out a chicken leg. I heard a thump, and Alexandra was leaning on Freddie's locker. "So, Sam, I got a proposal for ya'."

I backed up, "I'm not into you like that." She chuckled, "No, not that kind of proposal." She tapped her chin "Tonight, there's a Piranha Turbine Concert at Washington Middle Theatre. I got a ticket to go, but something came up in the family and I can't attend. Do you want them by chance?" I put my hands on hips. "What kind of seats?"

She handed them towards me, _F1, Front Seats!_ "I can take them off your hands." She grinned even wider and I thought her face would break. "They're yours now." She walked off, while I sat my ticket into my bag. Soon, after many classes, lunch arrived.

I slid into the table bench with Carly as we waited for Fredhead to come. I looked at Carly's cupcake, and waited till she looked away to grab it. I stuffed it in my mouth as I ate one of my 5 ham sandwiches. She looked back to see it gone. She glanced at my frosting covered mouth. "Sam! I baked those yesterday for a teacher. That was the last leftover." I shrugged, "Sorry Carls." She shook her head at me and looked up to eat her Greek salad. Fredbum arrived and took out his paper bag lunch. I surveyed it to see a turkey sandwich, a protein bar, a few celery sticks and water. I glanced at him and grinned.

He grinned back and pecked me on the lips as he sat next to me. "Hello Princess Puckett, and little ol' Carly." _Seems like he's in a good mood._

"So, Freddie, can you come with me tonight to a new bookstore? It's by Elk Street Alleyway and I don't know where it is." She was steaming with nervousness and seemed scared to say Elk Street Alleyway.

_Maybe she saw the murder story there._

He nodded, "Sure thing."

The day was beginning to be over, and it turned to-night. "Piranha Turbine tonight!" I shouted it out to the sky as I opened my backpack as I sat at Carly's home. I grabbed the ticket, and ran outside in a red striped T-shirt, blue jeans, and busted up Converse with a leather jacket. I jumped into a taxi and read the address. "I need to get to the Washington Middle Theatre." He nodded, as we drove in the night.

**_FREDDIE'S POV:_**

I pulled on my jacket over my blue plaid button-up. I glanced down at my black jeans and Vans as I ran down to the lobby where Carly was waiting in a black coat, dark jeans and boots. "So, near Elk Street Alleyway? Isn't that kind of near Sam's house?" She nodded, with a sense of nervousness. We walked out and I glanced at her, "Are you okay, Carly? If you don't want to go at night, we can always go tomorrow morning."

She shook her head furiously, "No, no that's fine. Now is great, greaty-great great!" I raised my eyebrow as we neared closer to the Alley. I looked around, "There's no bookstore near here…is this the right location?" I looked towards at Carly to see streaming tears run down her face. "I'm so sorry, Freddie, I hope nothing happens." I walked to her and embraced her, "It's alright; everything will be alright." I felt my shirt becoming very wet with Carly's tears.

_What's going on—_

I saw Alexandra walk out with a gang with bright auburn eyes, sharp ears and long fangs. Alexandra smirked, "I see Carly followed her precious orders." Carly perked up at the sound of a voice, "Alexandra?! I thought it was Nevel!" I glanced at the brunette, "You knew about this?" She nodded, "I'm so sorry. I'll tell you later, I promise." She ran off away in a distance back from the trail we came from.

I looked towards Alexandra and glared at her growling foes. "What do you want?" She cackled, "To get a preview of what I'm up against." She snapped her fingers and suddenly the people leaped to life and went full to attack me.

I shot out my left hand and burst out a ray of fire from my palms to them. They collapsed dead by the heat and pain and Alexandra instantly scowled. She snapped her fingers again and two others tried the same. This time, I threw fireballs at them both, burning them to dust.

_This is too easy._

I did the same things for a couple of awhile, till Alexandra and I were the last ones standing. "Well, this sucks. This obviously means they were the worst. You just had to kill some of the rookies." I grinned at her, "A man has to do what a man has to do." She chuckled, "You were always a funny one. Too bad our relationship didn't work out. You're a good guy." I shrugged, "Lost your chance."

She shook her head, and raced towards me with a speed I didn't recognize. I shot out a fire pour from my hands, blasting her away from me in an instant. She fell to the ground and lied there for a while, not seeming to move.

_Oh crap, this is not good. _

I raced towards her to help, to earn a single strike against my cheek with one of her sharp ears. I backed away from her and snarled. She went to deliver a striking kick against my side, as I felt pain radiate into my body. I head butted her and gave her a push of my own. She fell on the ground and whimpered, while she sat lied on the ground and sighed heavily. "You're really tough to go against."

I snapped out of my trance, and so did she. "I'm sorry for hurting you." She laughed, "No big deal, I sliced you on your cheek and kicked you, I'm sorry for that." I got up and gave her my hand to help her up. She stared at it with unconvincing eyes, shrugged and took it to get up.

"Good luck." She smiled and gave me a hug as I embraced her as well.

"Good luck."

Both of them left with the same words in their mind:

_**They're so going down.**_

**_GENERAL POV:_**

Sam arrived at Washington Middle Theater around 8 o'clock. She hurried out of the cab and threw some change at him and ran. "Sorry, I don't have much!" The man shouted some rude words at her in some language she didn't recognize. "Same to you!" She ran out into the theater met with shock.

She looked around to not see head-pounding music and die-hard fans, but old and sophisticated people in suits with books of opera, and classical quiet music surrounding everything. She ran towards an usher and tapped him. The man scowled as he turned to meet the small blonde woman. "How may I assist you, ma'am?"

She took out the ticket and gave it to the man. "Why isn't Piranha Turbine playing here tonight?!" He glanced upwards and sighed heavily. "Ma'am, this a classical and opera music theater. This is no place for the harsh rock and roll, and ear-pounding melodies to make you deaf."

She snatched it out of his hand, "You must be going blind—"She was met to see the fake ID code at the corner of the paper. She turned it around to see words boldly told:

**_ You got pranked! Get more prank ideas at: .com  
><em>**

Crumbling the paper in fury, she turned towards a column in marble, and threw her fist into it. The marble column cracked all over it, while the people stood in turned around and stomped out, her face rattled with anger. Her fists clenching, and her mouth growling with malevolent words.

She saw a woman about to get on a motorcycle, marched up, pushed the woman down, and drove off. She drove the motorcycle behind a tree near a park, and ran into Bushwell to bump into a broad-shouldered teen. She walked away from him, and went into the elevator. The teen came with her and stole a glance towards her.

"Sam, you alright?" Sam looked towards him to see the familiar brown-eyed nub, and threw a bone shattering punch into his arm. He didn't feel much of it, for his powers sealed away the pain. "That is what you get for letting that Alexandra in our lives."

_**So, how was that? I told you I would put seddie! I even put a bit of cibby! 2-for-1 babes. **_

_**ANYWAYS: Please rate, review, it really makes my day. **_


	7. Chapter 7: Challenge Accepted

**_Hello all! I made a new story called: /she's a hunter/. You should read it after this, by the way. :')  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: go read the credits of any making of icarly of producers, writers, any chiz. am i on that list? no, i am not_**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN: Challenge Accepted._**

**_FREDDIE'S POV:_**

I looked towards Sam, confused. "What do you mean?" She turned her head towards me with a vicious glare. "What do you mean? I mean, that she fucking ruined my night!"

I looked up and glanced at her for more information. "She gave me fake tickets to Piranha Turbine. And everyone knows how obsessed I am with Piranha! I waited all day to go there, when I see a bunch of old people singing some weird fat lady singing music."

"I still don't see how this is my fault." She leaned her face towards mine, inches away from my face. She gritted her teeth, and spoke with a low voice of authority. "If, you just left the girl out of our lives, we wouldn't be in this mess!" I backed up from her and raised my eyebrow.

"What _mess_?"

She groaned loudly, and to my shock, I was still surprised the elevator hadn't stopped yet. "The mess of what she's doing! That weird _'battle_' thing—"

I paused her and huffed, "Weird battle? Sam, do you think this is a joke?! You don't even NEED to do anything. First of all, she has to be in this 'mess', she's a major part of it!" We bickered and bickered, when the elevator finally dinged. We walked out to our destinations, until…

"I wish I never found about your bullshitting story in the first place." I spun around towards her in fury.

My voice lowered to a dangerous octave. "What bullshitting story, Sam?" She glanced at me and flinched to see that my eyes had changed from its brown orbs, to a dark red.

She pointed towards my pupils and shrugged, "Your eyes changed colors, dude."

I clenched my fists, "What _bullshitting story_, Samantha?" She shook her head, "It doesn't seem real, and probably an old folk tale mess you made up." I glared at her in a flash of anger. I felt hot warmth in my palms, and feeling a few flames sparking. She didn't notice this, and walked in Carly's, while I was starting to smoke.

I gritted my teeth and relaxed myself. I took my key from my pocket and opened my door to see my mother cooking in the kitchen. She turned around to the sound of a door opening and waved.

"Hello my snookums! How was school? You didn't get any diseases, correct?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"School was the same, and no I did not get any diseases." I walked away from the kitchen/dining area and living room towards my bedroom. I threw my backpack in a corner, and fell onto my comforter.

I thought of Sam's words more carefully.

_Bullshitting story… _

_Old folk tale…_

_Not real…_

_Mess_

I thought of my Mom's words to my dad.

_Old folk tale..._

_Not real..._

_Made up..._

_Both of them won't believe it, even when seen. _

_I wonder how I could make them believe it._

_**CARLY'S POV:**_

I sat on my couch watching Girly Cow, when I see a distressed Sam come in. Her eyebrows were furrowed, her hands clenched in ball-like fists. But, the expression on her face was motionless. She threw her bag towards the corner, and hurried to the fridge. I stared at my hands for a time until Sam was about to depart.

"Sam! Wait, don't leave yet." She looks towards me with curiosity and shrugged, and lied her body on the couch. "What's up Carly?" I could hear in the voice the desperation and distress. I looked into her eyes and searched for a emotion.

_Nothing._

"It's not me, Sam. You came in here like when the store ran out of fat cakes for a week... What's going on? Is it with you and Freddie?"

She shook her head, "Carly, I need to figure this out myself first. I'll come to you if I need assistance." I nodded, as a silence drenched into the room, before a poker-faced Freddie waltzed into the room and sat on the lounging chair.

"Hey Carly... and Sam." He seemed confused as he said her name, but other than less. "Well, I wanted to talk to you about the alley last night." My eyes widened as saucers and I mumbled nervously and nodded. Sam said nothing, but seemed to be in her own realm. He nodded and gestured for me to answer.

I nodded, "Yeah, well, I was in my emails, and I saw I got a new email. Uh, it said along the lines that I had to either lure you there and not tell anyone, or else they would hack iCarly and expose your secret." He sat quiet for a few moments, probably to process everything I had said. "So, Alexandra blackmailed you."

"Yup..." I saw Sam starting to fidget at the sound of her name. Her eyes darkened into a dark blue of anger. She clenched her fists and stood up, not acknowledging Freddie otherwise.

It was quiet, but we heard it.

It sounded almost like a mute, death wish.

Almost, as if the word could kill a innocent.

And Sam said it with such malice, it pained.

**_"Alexandra."_**

**_ALEXANDRA'S POV:_**

I walked into the school with a wide smile on my face. I had on a sweatshirt, skinny jeans and flats. Music flowed in my mind, blasting a remix of Still into You by Paramore. I strolled towards my locker, as I started getting ready for my first class. I heard a male deep voice talking with two feminine voices which I heard to be:_  
><em>

_"Yeah, but they shouldn't take fat out of bacon! - Sam_

_"Bacon without fat is healthier, it'll still taste well." - Carly_

_"Bacon isn't healthy either way, it's from pig fat things." - Freddie_

I shook my head at the conversation with a smile. I heard the talking stop as Freddie reached his locker. I heard a bang as if someone hit it. I smirked, already knowing who it might be. I then heard scolding, and Freddie opening his locker as he glanced over at me.

I looked him over, to see him clad in a cargo-colored button up with jeans and sneakers. I reached his eyes and smiled, and from the corner of my eye, I see Sam flowing with _jealousy_.

She punches Freddie to grab his attention, where he sports a confused look, as Sam grabs him and seals their lips into a flowing kiss. She gripped him on the shoulders, while both their eyes were closed, Freddie still seemed to be shocked. I could probably feel the love pouring into it, as I see their heads moving in perfect sync.

Their noses moved against each others, as both their faces got red from no oxygen. No later, he places his hands onto her waist, as this continues for a while as Sam pulls away. She looks towards me as if it was a score on the game scores. Almost as if she was...

_Sam - 1_

_Alexandra - 0_

_So, she wants to play **that** game?  
><em>

_That's a dangerous territory..._

_Too bad she already crossed it._

I looked towards Freddie, and then I see Sam to grin with satisfaction. I shook my head, as I noticed Carly had already left. I shrugged and continued off to my own class, as I hide my own devious smirk.

Quickly enough, it was lunch. I saw the trio walk in, as I acted as if I was buying a snack. I waited till Freddie sat at the table, till Sam and Carly was close enough for eye level.

_One,_

_Two, _

_Go time!_

I sauntered over there with a game face on. Thankfully, Freddie had already looked up, and from the corner of my eye, I see Sam & Carly paused to watch. I smirked, as I strolled towards him slowly.

My lips were colored with fresh red lipstick, and to make the scene even more amazing, I bit my lip seductively to Freddie as I saw his jaw drop. I smirked with satisfaction as I sat onto his lap, and had one hand onto his cheek.

I engaged my lips with his, as we moved into a sync. Our tongues moved with sensation, groove against groove. I slid one hand into his hair, but was disappointed to not feel his hands onto my waist.

_Oh well, I don't think he tongued Sam anyways. _

I pulled away before this got way to heated, as I moved back to give a winning smirk towards a scowling Sam and a shocked Carly. I gave a flirty wave of goodbye to Freddie and his now red lips, as I grabbed my bag with lunch and left.

As I almost turned back, I felt a death glare coming towards me. I revolved around, and gave a sad smile towards her before I smirked with victory. I gestured with my hands.

_Sam - 1_

_Alexandra - 1_

She scowled even harder, and went to eating her lunch. I turned back and smiled.

_She should have not crossed that territory..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey there! So, I put another seddie scene in here. Are you happy? Probably not, since I damaged your feelings when I put that Alexandra x Freddie make out anyways.<br>_**

**_ANYWAYS: Please rate, review, and all that good jazz. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Make Out, Anyone?

**_'Ello! How are you? Great, bored? You won't tell me, will you? OH-WELL.  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: Wazzup brah', I navah owned icarly_**

**_Chapter Eight: Make Out, Anyone?_**

**_FREDDIE'S POV:_**

_Well, this is a great day for me. I mean, two amazing girls made out with me. It was great—_

"Nub, can you pay attention? You've dreamed about that damn make out with _her." _She said it with such venom, almost as if saying the word would blow up the entire humanity. I smirked towards Sam, "Aw, is someone jealous?" She went crimson red before shouting a bunch of things like,

"No one would be jealous of you."

"How is a nerd able to jealous of?"

I looked towards Carly who was munching on a granola bar, intently watching with a knowing expression. I shook my head with a smile as I got up from my table and headed out from the cafeteria to my next class. I strolled inside the class setting my things down on a back seat desk. I lied back, waiting for class to start.

I glance at the door to see a running Mr. Bungan comes in with all his things inside. "Sorry kids, I got held up in the bathroom." We all make a face of disgust, while a hipster shouts out 'TMI'. He sets his work on his brown wooden desk. He makes way towards the board and writes on the board, 'Gettysburg Address'.

"Alright you dumb idiots, can someone tell me who addressed this speech?" The hipster raises his hand and commands attention towards him as he does the 'I'm going to give a stupid answer for laughs' look. "Is it Ducky Mo-Mo?" Mr. Bungan looks towards him and grimaces. "This is why you shouldn't go on crack."

Everyone roars in laughter as Mr. Bungan shakes his head sadly and continues. "Anyways, the right answer was Abraham Lincoln, the 16th president of the United States of America. He gave a 3 minute speech, which not only made peace, but restored in what would've been two separate countries here today. This teaches us, that long written speeches bore people, and that people should give shorter speeches more often. Therefore, for tonight's homework, you must write a short speech that relates to the Gettysburg Address."

The bell rings, as everyone shuffles out of the classroom towards wherever they go.

**_SAM'S POV:_**

_How dare she try that? Sam Puckett won't lose to some scrimpy wannabe. She wants to play, and then I'll play even harder. _

I see Alexandra & Freddie going towards the lockers. I walk slowly over to Freddie, keeping an eye on Alexandra. I grab Freddie and fiddle with his ear. Alexandra glances over with a raised eyebrow. I furrow my eyebrows and start to place a hand on his bicep.

He becomes irritated and glares at me, "Sam, what are you doing? Stop that." Alexandra glances again and chuckles as she walks away. I look at Freddie whose attention was attached to his phone. I grab him by the wrist and run him into the janitor's closet. I lock the door behind us, and I push him on the wall.

I grab him by the shoulders and start a heavy make out session. I slide my tongue into his mouth, searching against every crook and shape in his mouth. I become in love with it. His mouth tastes like peppermint, and it feels enchanting.

He places his hands on my waist and grips it. He kisses me harder, and plays with my tongue, hitting a sensitive spot that makes me smile in pleasure.

_Did he learn that?_

He slides a hand onto my neck, pushing me into the kiss even more. We become obsessed with this, finding the warmth in our stomachs as soothing as a warm fire. I come back into reality once he pulls back, red lipped and crimson red. "What was that for?" I shrugged, "So that when you kiss a girl, she won't run away in panic or terror."

He rolled his eyes and walked out of the janitor's closet. I hide in the shade of the corner, if anyone saw me. I take a deep breath, and grinned.

_Beat that, Alexandra._

**_CARLY'S POV:_**

I scribble down the answers for my math problems as the last bell rings, signaling time for us to leave. I put my things in my bag and throw it over my shoulder. I run out the door and start looking for Sam & Freddie.

I see Freddie walk out of the janitor's closet, and almost a figure of a girl inside it. I examine Freddie's appearance as he walks out.

_Red lipped _

_ Rosy cheeks_

_Hair ruffled_

_Freddie Benson has just made out. With a girl. In the Janitor's closet. _

I widen my eyes and run over towards him and drag him outside. He yells out exasperated, "What was that?!" I roll my eyes, "You're asking me? What about that, Freddie!" I gesture towards his appearance and he glances down crimson red. "Uh, er, nothing?" He sprints away from me as he runs off in the direction of Bushwell.

I follow him close behind before he has to open the door; I tackle him on his back as we go flying down. Lewbert screams at us, flailing his arms around. "NO HORMONAL TEENS ON MY LOBBY FLOOR!"

We ignore him, as I grip the collar of a groaning and whining Freddie upstairs. I throw open my apartment door, as I throw him on the couch. A few minutes more, Sam comes in the door running to the fridge. "So, tell me Freddie, why do you look like you just had a heavy make out session?" Sam stops dead in her tracks, frozen.

He looks down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing. "Uh…" He gives up as he slumps his shoulders. "Alright, I did make out with someone." I nodded, "Now who was it?" I eye Sam who was in the same place, unable to move.

I glance at Freddie, as he splutters out a few sounds. I look between him and Sam and sigh. "It was Sam isn't it?" He glances at me and sighs. Sam looks back, and runs out towards the doors. I follow her and tackle her as well. I drag her by the ear as she groans and whines. "You both have explanations to give."

Freddie raises his hand, "I have none. I have no part in this. This was all Sam's doing." I glance at Sam, "Is this true?" She stares at me for a while, "There's no point escaping this, and is there?" I shake my head, as she nods.

"Yeah, it's true. I ambushed the kid and made out with him, no big deal." I furrow my eyebrows, "No big deal? Sam, this is a big deal!"

She waves her hand, and walks towards the fridge. "Let's just not talk about it anymore, alright?" I glare at her before nodding anyways. I look at Freddie who fell asleep during it. "Aw, he looks so cute when he's asleep." She glances at him, and sighs.

"Yeah, I guess he does."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo! Another chapter is done! Hopefully I have enough inspiration to finish the whole story. Don't worry if you think you're not seeing enough powers of Alexandra or Freddie, and yadadada. Just be patient with me here.<br>**_

_**ANYWAYS: Please review & rate!**_


End file.
